


Hard Decisions

by AshMountian217



Series: Warden Turned Crow [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Antivan Crows, Family Secrets, Gen, Half-Siblings, Overcoming PTSD, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshMountian217/pseuds/AshMountian217
Summary: On a late summer day, 2 Talons discover a secret about the Warden. This leaves Viago to make a decision on what to do, Teia gives him a little insight.
Relationships: Viago De'Riva & Andarateia Cantori, Zevran Arainai/Female Tabris
Series: Warden Turned Crow [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944802





	Hard Decisions

_ 2 months before Tiventer Nights _

The sound of clashing metal could be heard echoing down the hall from where the source of the noise was being made. In addition, a few words would follow as the participants continued with the training exercise. None of this bothered Viago, 5th Talon of House De’Riva, as he made is way out to the balcony on the second floor of his villa. With papers in one glove covered hand and a glass of wine in the other, he sat down by the table in the shade as a pleasant breeze washed over the place.

It had been a hot summer with little to no rain to cool off the land, but thankfully the seasons seem to be changing for the better. Which was a good thing considering a certain Ferelden that now resides here in Antiva, something that proved to be a bit of a challenge at first. No one in the house could really blame the warden for being a bit irritated and snappy, not after all that had happened to her, but as calm as Viago, Steffen, and Ramon had tried to be, it grew on their nerves. The three assassins were not as patient as one should _always_ be when dealing with a person still recovering and recuperating. After some misunderstandings and what not, it was known not to take any of her moods personally but as frustration at the situation.

Which now led the Talon to glance back over the latest letter in hand, one he had already read twice over but still couldn’t believe what was written, considering it took a lot to surprise a Crow. Just then footsteps could be heard behind him, ones he knew well yet tensed as they grew closer.

“Teia,” he looked over his shoulder at the woman in question as she walked over to where he sat, her high low blue dress swaying with each step, “shouldn’t you be in Rialto? Instead of lurking around here.”

With a grin the darker skinned elf better known as Andarateia Cantori, 7th Talon, slid into the chair across from her fellow assassin. Mischief playing in her eyes. “No worries dear Vi, I do have business in the city and decided to drop by to chat.”

“Sure, because Salle is a bigger city with more to do and see than Rialto. We’ll go with that.” With a slight shake of his head he returned to his papers in hand, but keeping his senses on the other.

Teia did not mind, instead she got up and walked over to the railing of the balcony, interested in watching the three in the training yard. Hearing the papers rustle behind her, she knew Viago would be occupied for a few minutes, which gave her time to take in just what two were sparring while the third gave tips. She knew her Crow without having to look, Ramon was not a wallflower, one could hear the energetic Rivain man from a mile away. Taunting and joking with his opponent during their sparring match. Steffen on the other hand was one of House De’Riva master level hand-to-hand combat and weapons trainer, that was a given considering he was a Master Crow and grew up with Viago back in their apprentice days. A levelheaded and logical type of man. But the third person in their little party still surprised Teia to this day, for none ever thought the Hero of Ferelden would be here in Antiva.

When the 5th Talon first came to her with the request to keep Ramon for special reasons, she almost didn’t accept. That was until the other Crow said who it was and why. A very delicate situation that needed to be handled accordingly or things could get very messy very quickly. Ramon had been a part of the Denerim cell in Ferelden throughout the Blight, he was one of the Crows chosen to work with the Warden on a recuse mission. If anyone could quickly gain Alessa’s trust and help her rebuild, it was Ramon.

Besides the two Talons, and the two masters down in the training yard, only Teia’s Guildmaster was the other person who knew, a secret he kept close since he and the warden had parted on good terms. Ignacio had, after all, helped her in a way and she repaid it in full during his final week in the backwater Blight infested country. A country she now wished to ignore flat out, but she had a cell there to care for regardless of feelings.

A frustrated sigh could be heard and with that last thought Teia turned around to look back at the duly fed up man. Said man just stared back for a few long minutes as he tried to sort out words to say but gave up on that too. Instead he grabbed his forgotten wine and took a cautious sip.

“What’s wrong Vi?” she asked as she made her way to the table, when he gestured down to where a letter laid open, she cocked her head sideways to read it.

_5 th Talon Viago of House De’Riva,_

_I have been reported to that there was a commotion along the Free_

_Marches and Antiva border that involved a few of our Order of the Grey and the House of Crows. I_

_wish for there to be no ill will between the Order and your House, and for this_

_I will investigate it personally. With the help of the Crow cell there, the_

_Commander in the Free Marches has been found guilty for the crimes he has_

_committed. I thank you on behalf of the Grey here and for the Ferelden branch._

_However, there is one more concern to address before the matter can_

_be put aside. The report stated from the Commander says that the Hero of_

_Ferelden, the (now former) Commander Alessa Tabris, was involved_

_in this whole ordeal. I apologize, for this is not her first nor her third run in with_

_the Crows. It is with a heavy heart that I say this, the choice with what to do_

_with the wayward warden is now up to you, do what you feel you must Talon._

_~ First Warden of the Grey_

“I had sent a letter to inform the Wardens that I had one of their own, the _Hero_ no less.” Viago said once Teia looked back up at him with a confused look. “I did not think that they would discard one of their own so…”

“Thoughtlessly? Uncaringly?” if looks could kill, the 7th Talon would have daggers flying out her eyes. “She’s their Order’s only warden to kill an archdemon and _live_ to tell the tale. I expected a fight, not a dismissal.”

Viago did not really see that point in that, who the Grey let into their fan club was their business, but this made things harder for him in the long run. True, he could have made the choice to kill her and be done with it, why even bother helping her? At first when the ship had boarded and the team leader reported an additional precious cargo with them, he had been curious. The curiosity then led to an out of nowhere charity cause once he got a good look at the woman who was huddled in that corner in that darkened room. He mentally kicked himself when words began spilling out and he held his hand still for Alessa to accept.

But here he was, just over four months, and the progress that has been made with her was astonishing to see. Even more so when knowing what she went through and yet she could talk without trembling to the three men who helped her daily to overcome her demons. Though, she did lean more towards Steffen due to his calm temper and easier nature. That does not mean she is fully ok, for she still has her moments of absolute mental and emotional breakdown, but as long as one of the two female servants in the villa came to help, she did try.

Now the rouge was starting to train again, and the progress was blossoming like a spring _fiore_ , like she suddenly remembered just who she was.

“Don’t give me that look Teia, I’m not the one who casted her out nor do I intend to _do_ anything to her.” The master poisoner said as he rubbed his temples, quietly adding “Not unless I have too.”

“Just what does that mean?” an eyebrow raised slightly at his choice of words.

“It’s nothing that you should be worried about.” He grabbed the letter back and folder it behind the other papers he had. This was until a soft but firm hand stopped his, the touch making him tense.

“Viago, if you no longer want her, I will take her.” Her eyes narrowed a fraction but to anyone watching the whole exchange was still at could be.

“It’s not quite that.” He admitted after a few heartbeats. Fighting back the urge to rub his gloved hand when she placed hers back at her side. “It’s just, this changes things.”

“How so?” Teia sat back down in her forgotten chair, not before nabbing his wine glass to drink the rest of it. Smiling innocently when he shot her a glare. And huffed.

“For starters, I never intended to help her. That was on a whim that even I cannot place my finger on. Second, I had planned to give her back to the Wardens when she was fully healed, but now a can’t do that. Which leads to Three,” He unconsciously lifted each finger as he spoke. “her staying here will complicate things even more.”

“Something tells me that Three does not include Guili finding out about her, how you’ve kept Alessa secret right under her nose. Nor her newly appointed Guildmaster.” Was the sweet comment the other assassin made. Which irked Viago even more.

“No, it is her birth. Her blood that complicates things!” he threw up his hands. He didn’t even want to start thinking about the complications of the Crow part of the situation, he was only now working out the Warden part. “But now that you mentioned it, them too.”

“Whoa now, what does the first have to do with any of this? So what she’s Ferelden, and her family has passed.” Tiea was confused by his meaning.

“Look at her Andarateia. I mean really look at her.” He said waving his hand towards the training yard, by now the three rouges had put their training weapons up and were doing cool down exercises. The use of her full name is what stopped the elf from saying something snarky back and did as he wished.

The warden in question looked better, healthier, even if she did breathe a bit heavier then the other two. But that was to be expected given from where she hailed from. She looked closer and saw that Alessa wore a half-cropped leather hunting vest over a sleeveless shirt the framed her form with fitted pants that could pass as leggings, topped with worn calf high boots. This was not a surprise since she was training after all. But then it clicked. It was how she looked, how she carried herself. The warden looked very much like Viago.

The way she moved; it was like a mix of someone marching in the army but silent like a thief should be. ‘ _Or an assassin.’_ Teia thought. Her form was slender and toned, not at all curvy like a typical Antivan woman, even for an elf. And her skin was more like the Talon’s color; more towards the darker shade of fair but not quite tanned like a full blood native, not unless one spent hours in the sun laying out. Her hair was more of a medium brown with lighter highlights during her time outside as where his was a dark brown not quite black. But what stopped one in their tracks was the eyes. Viago’s was a blueish hazel while Alessa had green hazel, but that didn’t matter, for both had the look of bright, sharp, _knowing_. It was like they already knew, nothing passed by their notice.

Most of all, Alessa carried herself like a born leader, like Viago did.

_‘This can’t be good.’_

“Do you get it now?” he said once Teia turned her wide eyes to him.

“Vi… are you saying..”

He closed his eyes, nodding before he got up to lean on the railing. “She is my half-sister. And no, she doesn’t know.”

It was quiet for a long moment, so long that one would think the conversation was closed, but Teia broke the ice that seemed to have frozen over the two. “Viago. I know what you’re thinking.”

“Do you.” It was not a question, for he already thought he knew what must be done.

“She's no threat to you, Viago.” She urged, knowing full well what this whole thing could mean.

“Isn’t she?” he gave her a hard look. “We both know the King will eventually find out and he won’t be kind about it. Exile or join the Crows. And the way things are going she would most likely join.” He shook his head staring out at the warden once more, a hard look crossing his face.

“So what if she does? Yes, I know she is a resourceful person, understanding, firm, and does what needs to be done. These are good traits -“

“Traits for a Talon?” he bit out bitterly

“You need to give her a chance. She is not blind, she respects authority, but isn’t afraid to ask questions when needed. She is good at keeping one grounded.”

“Based on your Guildmaster’s reports. _We_ don’t know anything, _we_ have only just met her, and _she_ is still recovering from a broken heart and shattered mind.”

“You’re right. We don’t know her. But I bet if you take the time to talk to her more, and I’m not talking about little daily encouragement and healing, actually _talk_ to her. You would find out her soul is still very much intact.” Teia said as she got up, drowning the last slip of wine.

“I do at least know that much.” She turned to walk back into the house to leave but stopped when one last thought hit her. “Her soul is kind and forgiving, bound to go to the Maker’s side. Her heart is Zevran’s, for he is the only one she still hopes to love again one day. But her life, Viago, her life was traded. Don’t waste it on pettiness.”

He whipped around to face the elf for that remark only to find that she had already gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, to clear some things up for everyone. I originally had a glitch where my city elf's father and Shianni was killed, and Soris moved to Orlais to join the thieves guild there. It was a really weird glitch and made me sad that she didn't get a happy ending.
> 
> Keep in mind that the timeline is NOT right. I had the story planned up and drafted months before TN was released or even the mention of DA4. So it will be a mix of what's happening and slightly AU.
> 
> Otherwise, hope y'all like it so far and I shall that the next up in a few days... depending on college.


End file.
